Gamma station
by incurser
Summary: This is the story if a man with a kind heart that is in tue wrong place, surrounded by the worst people and working with an incredibly dengerous creature. What could go wrong? Everything...
1. Log 1

Hello people. I'm back! Well, I wasn't gone, just busy. Anyways, my brain has stopped working for AXT so I've decided to make this for now. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Everything about a Xenomorph is terrifying. Their blood; terrifying. Their look; terrifying. These are some of the examples of why I was drawn to working here.

Who am I? I'm Shaun. I'm one of the scientists working for Weyland Yutani. I work with Xenomorphs. I, along with six others, work in one of the seven sections of gamma, a space station which lies deep in space, far away from any trade routes. Thirteen lightyears, to be exact. No one knows about this place, bar Mr. Weyland himself and the founder of the station. We work with, well, on, Xenomorphs.

 ** _"BeepBeepBeepBeep"_** Goes my alarm clock, something I deeply regret buying.

"Good morning Shaun," greets the on board With, Carl. Nobody knows his real name, we decided to call him this instead.

"Ugh. Five more minutes."

"You know that's not possible. Coffee?"

"Please." I roll out of bed and make my way over to the cupboards. I pull out a box of cereal and dump some in a bowl. All of a sudden, I'm overcome with a painful cough. It quickly resides and I pull away my hand to see a few droplets of blood. Asthma, quite severe too. It's something that runs in my family. And I was lucky enough to be the one it skipped four generations to. I pull open a cupboard and inside is a small box containing an assortment of medicines for all types of injuries. One of which, is a highly advanced treatment for asthma, 'DX49-3'. I pop two of the pills into my mouth as I hear the beeps of the coffeemaker. As I do so, there's a knock on the door. I quickly wipe away the blood from my hand and put away the meds.

"Come in." The door opens, revealing a pretty redhead with green eyes. Claire, the only other scientist here that I can respect. Let's just say that the others aren't the best of humanity.

"Hey Shaun."

"Morning. Coffee?"

"If you don't mind." I put another cup under the machine.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, just checking up on you. Yesterday was rough for you."

"Don't get me started on that." I hand her a new cup of nice, steaming coffee. Yesterday there was a party, celebrating all the 'progress' we made. My five other colleagues, all drunk off their tits, forced me to watch as they blew up a Xeno like a balloon. And then laughed as I threw up everything I had eaten that day into a corner of the room. God, I hate them. I notice her worrying looks at my thousand yard stare.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Tired, but fine." At that moment, a few chirps come from Claires' waist, her pager. She curses under her breath. "I gotta go. You're sure you're alright?"

"Yes. Now go, don't be late on my behalf." She waves to me as she leaves. I sigh, looking at my coffee. Today's gonna be rough. "Oh, thanks for the coffee by the way." I look up to see her hanging off the doorframe, smiling.

"No problem." She nods to me as goes to do whatever work she needs to do. I get dressed out of my bed clothes and head off to my workstation.

A few hours later, on my break, I meet another one of my colleagues. Meet is not the right word in this situation.

"Well well well. If it isn't the mistake."

"Go fuck yourself Shane." I hate that man. He is, by far, the worst person that I've ever met. Even though the others are horrible, I can put up with them. Him though, I can't stand. He always treats everyone like shit. Hell, he broke the overseers' nose when he suggested going to the gym with him. I guess he thought he was trying to suggest something. It wouldn't have been far off if he did, the guy is about three times the width of me!

"Now why would I do that when I can annoy you instead. I'm not sure about you but I enjoy it immensely."

"Why can't you just leave me alone for once?"

"Because I'm not a good person. Now, what will I make fun of you today about? Any ideas?" Thad it. I snap.

"Actually, I have an idea of my own. You, buck tooth Bill,"He growls at me when I say his nickname. It's a name we gave him since most of his teeth are either missing or bent out of shape. But, despite it, he talks incredibly well. "Are a waste of space. You're lazy, disgusting, fat, disrespectful and probably the only person that I will ever want to space. And even then, I'd drag you back in and burn you after desecrating you're miserable body." I might be nice, but I'm not above putting people in their place, no matter the cost.

"You fucker. YOU'RE DEAD!" He roars at me, charging towards me. He's surprisingly fast and catches me off guard. Before I know it, he's on top of me, crashing his big, heavy fists into my face. I panic. While trying to cover my face, I look for something to use to get him off me. I spot something, a cup of roasting hot coffee. I grab it and throw it into his face, cup and all. He screams, rolling off me. I get up and start kicking him in the stomach.

"THIS IS FOR BEING A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT TO ME FOR THREE YEARS, YOU ASSHOLE!" I scream into his face after I've stopped kicking him. His head looks to the side, unconscious. I look around to see that I've drawn a crowd. I walk up to them and they part. I head towards my room, feeling another pain in my chest rising. The only time I wouldn't notice it early is just after I wake up.

After I clean myself up and have a 'lovely' chat with Carl and the supervisor, I head to my Xeno pen with now very limited access. Only enough to get me through most of my work, Is have to rely on other people to get me things from storage and such. I sit down in front of the glass.

"Hey Sara, sorry I'm late," I says to her. I reach over the console to the button that releases her restraints. Xenomorphs; the perfect killing machine. Black as night. Blood that burns even the strongest of materials. Appendages that can slice through an inch of steel like a knife through butter. And their strength, it was amazing how such a thin and little muscled creature can have so much strength. I remember a time where one of my old colleagues were 'playing' with their 'pet', zapping it with a thousand volts of electricity. They're incredibly durable. It screamed and screamed before simply ripping its' restraints out of the floor and tearing them off itself. It then proceeded to rip through four seven inch titanium blast doors and ripped him to shreds. The Xeno was then brought under control by eighteen combat androids, two of which survived. He was replaced and was given a new charge. The Xeno was about to be euthanised when mine died. No one never found out how. Anyhow, the Xeno was then put into my hands and I was left to do whatever I wanted with it. Of course, I just let it do its' own thing, studying it through the glass. It wasn't jet black, but had a slight grey tint from the electricity. Its' former handler really liked shocking it. It scurried around the room, up the walls and on the roof, all without leaving a mark. For all their abilities, they're incredibly light footed. It stops and stares at me. This is strange, it usually acknowledges my presence when I let it out but that's it. It drops from the ceiling, slowly approaching the glass. It's right up against it. I lean forward slightly, curious as to what it's up to. It tilts its head, drawing me in closer. My face is against the glass now, my hands holding me steady. A strange noise starts to come from it. It sounds like… purring?

All of a sudden, it screeches in my face, sending me flying back, out of my chair that I was barely sitting in anyways with a scream. I quickly shuffle back until I feel the wall on my head. I lay against it and catch my breath. After a moment, I look over to see it on the floor, arms wrapped around itself, its' chest heaving in and out.

'Is it crying?' I think to myself. 'No, it doesn't look like it. Is it laughing?!' The realisation shocks me. It pranked me. It's intelligent. We knew that they are intelligent, but this is a whole new level

"Oh my god." I mumble to myself. For a moment, I just stare at it in awe before joining in with the laughing. Ally least, for a moment, before my jaw starts to hurt. Shane bruised my jawbone and my cheekbone. I wince. In a flash, It's standing upright, not laughing anymore. It's studying me.

'Does it care for me?' Sure, I am kind to it but this still surprises me. I sit back down in my seat. Pain springs up where the bruises on my neck are. They aren't from earlier, but from yesterday. They are on the back on my neck from my colleagues holding me in place. I turn my head so she can see the bruises.

"These ones aren't from today." I doubt she can understand me but I say it anyways. She growls but not at me. I don't know how I can tell, but I can.

'It really does care.' I smile at the thought. That is, until I remember the cameras.

"Shit!" I shout out, turning my head so fast that it hurts, not that it'd take much to do that. I look towards where the camera is to see that the little red light isn't blinking, signifying it's off. I'm confused at this. I look back towards the console to see that I accidently flipped the switch for the camera. I look back to Sara.

"So that's why you decided to show yourself." If all the other evidence wasn't enough to convince me that it's intelligent, this is. The beeping of the door snaps me out of my trance. I look back up to see that Sara has already started behaving normally. I quickly flip the cameras back on and pray that it isn't the supervisor. The door opens. It isn't.

"Hello. Mistake."

"What do you want Shane. I'm not putting up with your shit anymore so you might as well leave." I don't look at him but pretend as if I've been working the whole time.

"I've come to settle the score. I don't like people who talk back to me."

"Okay Bucktooth Bill." I know I'm dangling my feet in shark infested waters but I don't care.

"That's it. No one speaks to me like that. You're dead. And this time, I'm not bluffing." I hear Sara hiss and before I can turn, I feel something thwack against my back. A lead pipe. I shout out in pain. I hear the lock engage on the door and then I see Shane flip the switch for the cameras.

"With any luck, the guard took the bribe and will… look the other way, for now. You're gonna get what's coming to you." I feel another thwack. And another. And another. I feel the familiar pain rise out of my chest. Another thwack. The pain worsens. Another, the pain worsens again. Another, the pain reaches its, climax. I cough violently, sending splatters of blood to the floor. This one's worse than all the others, I can feel it. Up until now, Sara has been quite. Now though, she's screeching and scratching at the glass. There's no way she'll be able to get through it. The same with the doors. After the accident involving her and the other man, everything was reinforced tenfold. There's nothing it can do to stop it. I'm going to die.

"Looks like this one wants to join in. Hey, wasn't this Charles' Xeno before he died. He sure liked to play with electricity, didn't he?" Shane laughs evilly. "Funnily enough, I kinda do too." At this, he stops beating me and I hear the cackling of the tesla firing up. I hear Sara screech out in pain. This isn't fair. I'm going to die, and now, She is too. And there's nothing I can do. I continue coughing, each time, sending up a greater amount of blood. With great efforts, I turn my head to the bottom of the console.

'No. There's one thing I can do.' At this point, it's either this or die and let him live. I slowly and painfully move myself over to the console. I, with great effort, pull open the panel. Over the years, I have become familiar with most of the wires and what they do in said console since we all did our own repairs. The only ones we didn't repair are the Xeno 'taming' mechanisms, the ones that we use to keep them from getting too riled up, and the door controls. androids do those two as it's too dangerous. So, be method of elimination, I find what I hope is the right wires. With my fading strength, I pull. Nothing happens. I start to get light headed. I pull again, nothing. My eyesight starts to fade. Again, this time, my eyes failing me. They move slightly. Again. They move more. There can't be much more wore left in the sockets. Again. They come out in my hand. I try to laugh at my success but fail to do so. I feel a burning in my hand and suddenly let go of the now bare wires, looking to be grounded. At the same time, the lights blow and the locks on the doors in the containment cell fail. I hear Shane shout out in surprise. I hear his quick footsteps fade slightly as he makes his way to the door. I hear a 'beep boop' as his card is rejected. The door is power from outside and, with the power failure, won't open for anything. I hear the grinding of metal on metal as big, heavy doors are pulled open with ease. Each one louder that the last. All of a sodden, it stops. Everything does. All I can hear is the quick, panicked breathing of Shane and a light 'click-clak' of a Xenomorphs' claws in the room. Then, it happens. I hear a hiss and a screech. Then, Shanes' scream. Then a wet ripping sound as something is ripped from something else. Then a short silence.

"Good riddance," I whisper to myself. I then hear a soft hiss and a quicker 'click-clak' as Sara makes her way to me. I feel a clawed hand in the back of my head and another gently feeling my chest. If she wants to kill me, she can easily do so. I feel another round of coughs coming along, I didn't notice the other one stopped. I feel flaws on my lips, then in between then, pulling my mouth open. I feel something warm luff against my face for a moment, 'Is that her breath?' before I feel her lips against mine. I then feel something slowly make its' way into my mouth and go as far as it can. It feels strange, kissing a Xenomorphs, but, strangely, I'm enjoying it. I then feel something deep down my throat, it's goopy, like thick porridge and tastes kinda sweet. As it reaches the back of my throat, I instinctively swallow. Immediately, the oncoming pain subsides. Throughout the whole experience, I'm mightily confused. I feel my consciousness fade as she stops kissing me and lays down beside me, tail wrapping around us both.

So. What do you think? Sorry if it seems a tad poopy, I'm in a rush as I'm supposed to go back to work ten minutes ago! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I'll see ya in the next one.


	2. Log 2

I wake up in a blank, white room. The first thing In notice is that the ceiling light's blown, but there's still light coming from somewhere. I sit up and look around. I look to my right to see myself staring into an empty Xenomorph containment cell. I then realise that I'm in my Xenos' holding cell. With the power out. And the doors leading to the cell, wide open. I'm suddenly filled with fear, running to the corner of the room and putting my back against it. It's then, that I notice the source of the light, the door leading to the corridor has been burst open. And, Shane, torn in half, through his torso. He has no intestines and has bite marks all over his body. The Xeno, Sara, has eaten him. I barely contain my vomit.

'What happened?' I think to myself. I try thinking back but the last thing I can remember is Shane hitting me in the back with the pipe he's clutching in one of his hands, and the feeling of another attack coming along. That's it.

'Did Shane beat me and then release the Xeno? No, he values his life too much.' And then it hits me, my back doesn't hurt. I walk over to the glass, keeping an eye out for any pain. Nothing. I take my lab coat off and pull off my shirt. I turn my back to the glass. Using the glass as a mirror, I inspect my back. It's mostly fine, a bit of bruising, but mostly fine. This confuses me quite a bit. My back should be in bits. And then I remember, the contingency protocols. These were protocols for whenever a breach in containment. This states that if even one Xenomorph escapes containment, then the station would drop into the gas giant that it orbits. They would be ripped to pieces by the everlasting superstorms. This is the reason that the station is split into seven different parts. That, and they're researching different 'creatures of interest'. Or, at least, were. That was years ago and if the rumors are true, they're now all working on the mystery that are the Xenos. But there's no way to confirm this since we have no way to contact them.

 **'Save yourself,'** Says the part of my mind concerned with my survival. Agreeing, I throw on my shirt and race off down the corridor as fast as I can. The emergency shuttles are on the other side of the ship. I need to go through the 'Death maze', as we call it. It's an abandoned part of the station that was never renovated after an incident involving Xeno blood and explosive decompression. The area was pressurised and left to rot. After a few minutes, which seemed like hours, I reach the door to the Death maze. It seems that I wasn't the only one who had the idea, judging by the open door.

'Things must've gotten really had really quickly. I wasn't out of it for long.' I go through it, continuing at a jogging pace. This place wasn't name 'Death maze' for no reason. Tons of staff have gone in here. One has returned, and even he had internal hemorrhaging and a hole in his gut. He barely survived. Of course, it was all lower level staff, mostly cleaners. I carefully but quickly make my way through, keeping an eye out for a loose floor panel or an overhead light hanging by a thread. I make it the most of the way through when I hear a clatter, And then a curse. I recognise the voice: John, another one of my colleagues. I decide to keep my distance, not wanting to encounter him. I keep going and soon reach the exit. I'm about to go through when I'm suddenly jerked backwards. I see Johns' face in front of mine.

"Where's Shane?" He demands. I know if I tell him the truth, I'm done for. He was Shanes' brother. The only one he made any sort of relationship with.

"I-I don't know."

"Yes you do. Everyone knows that he was going to put the beat on you. And then this happened. So, what happened to him." Now, he was frothing at the mouth slightly, something he did when he was really angry. I'm lost for words. Then John find them, the ones I don't want him to. "You killed him."

"N-No, I didn't." But I did. It's my fault he's dead. And I know it.

"YES YOU DID! YOU KILLED MY FUCKING BROTHER!" His eyes go dead and cold. "So, I'm gonna return the favour." He was holding me by the collar but now he throws me against the wall before pulling my to the floor He then lands on me, slamming his gets into my face so hard that it's shaking the supports around us. Then, he stops, and tightens his hands around my throat. After a moment, my chest starts to struggle, cut off from the life giving air. I throw punches at him but I'm already getting weak. My asthma meant that my lung capacity is very low. I look up, black spots filling my vision, I see a bar hanging from above. I hear it groan under its' own weight. It falls. Time slows down as I watch it fall. I consider letting it go through him, but the weight of one mans' life, however bad said person was, is already on my soul. In an instant, I use all my remaining strength to pull his hands off my neck. In another, I've pushed him away. The next, all I can see is a two inch bar heading towards my gut. It goes straight through. I scream in agony. I look at John, he's looking back, dumbstruck. His face goes cold again before he turns and legs it. I lie there, waiting for death to claim me. After what seems like hours, but could only be minutes, I hear footsteps. They're light, quite light. There's only one set of feet that can make them.

"Clai-" I can't finish my call, my throat burning. "Claire," I manage to quietly rasp out. "Claire." This time, it's at my normal level of talking. The footsteps stop.

"Shaun?" I hear her call out. I try to call out again but my throat won't allow it. I bang my fist off the floor instead. I hear her steps again, quicker and getting louder. She turns a corner behind me. I hear her gasp. "SHAUN!" She runs over to me, her face now close to mine. She inspects my injury. The look on her face telling me it's not good. Not that I didn't know this already.

"Hang on." She runs off, I hope to find something to take the three foot pole out of my stomach. After a few minutes, she returns with a hacksaw. I have no idea where she found it. "Stay with me, this won't take long. She starts to cut away at the metal that's pinning me down. After she gets about halfway through, I hear a massive clang and the ground shakes, causing me intense pain.

 **"Saber contingency activated. Station drop in t-minus thirty minutes."** I look at her face. I know she's thinking about it.

"Please don't," I plead. She looks at me, she's already made her decision.

"I'm sorry." She turns and runs. It was either free me and maybe get away, or have a near 100% chance of escape. Her conscience must be killing her.

"Claire? Claire, come back, please!" I doubt if my calls even reached her ears. That's it. I'm dead. No one else is gonna help me. I can't hold it back. I cry. I cry for a long while. I hear a noise; 'Click-clak. Click-clak.' I go silent. Chances are, Sara freed all its' brethren. Chances are, it's not Sara coming around the corner. Even in the dim light, I can still make out the Xeno. It's not her. It spots me and hisses, before slowly approaching. It goes down on all fours before inspecting my wounds. It hisses, the same way that Sara did after she scared me, before turning to face me. I can tell it's hungry. And it just found little, defenseless me. It opens its' mouth, revealing another set of dangerous teeth. I close my eyes, awaiting death. Then, I hear another sound, thumping, coming from above. I open my eyes to see that the Xenos' attention is now on a vent cover a few feet away. After a moment of silence, it falls off with a loud clang. Then, a segmented tail slithers out from it. And then a set of claws, and then a head, then torso, and finally, another set of claws. I compare the two, hoping beyond hope that it's Sara. She let me live, she must have, it's impossible that she simply didn't see me. The two Xenos stand to their full height, about seven and a half feet. They stare at each other. I feel a small pang in the back of my head, like someone is pinching my brain. After a moment it fades and at the same time, the first Xeno leaves. In the low light, I couldn't tell any difference between the two. It could be a case where it could've just asked nicely and the other Xeno let it eat me instead. The Xeno looks at me and its' head immediately snaps to the pole in my belly. It seems that it didn't notice it until just now. It rushes over to me, inspecting the wound. It looks at me and hisses softly before turning back and rips out the pole. I scream in agony. Through my pain, I watch as its' inner mouth comes it and plops something goopy onto the wound, hive resin. She then turns me around, quickly but carefully, and I feel something slowly make its' way into the other side of the hole. Its cool and I quickly lose the feeling of extreme pain in my side. Whatever it is, it has some crazy pain-killing properties. It turns me over again and lays down beside me, wrapping my tail around us.

"Sara?" I whisper. It's slightly tighter grip confirms my suspicions. It is her.

"Where is the human?" I think to myself. He is never late, this is the first time ever. I get slightly worried. He is nice to me, to all of us. He feeds us extra food, cuts out his 'colleagues' of their fun and doesn't care about the abuse. He leaves me to my devices, observing me and seeing what my reactions are to a few things every now and again. His blue eyes always filled with curiosity. Never hate or greed like all the others. Well, except the nice female. But, even she doesn't go to the lengths that my human, Shaun, does.

'When did I start thinking of him being mine?' I mentally shake away the thought of it. It isn't possible, is it? 'I mean, we are… compatible.' Then, the thoughts of joining with him fill my mind for a moment. I shove them out of my head. Just in time too as Shaun enters his looking chamber a moment later.

"Hey Sara, sorry I'm late." That's his name for me, Sara. I'm glad he chose right, I'd hate being called a male name. At least, I think it's a female one, it sounds feminine. At further inspection, I see he isn't in a good mood. This wasn't uncommon for him, since he has stated his hate for the others, bar the one he calls Claire. I think he does it because he has barely anyone else to talk to, I doubt he knows that I understand him. I also notice that a switch under the one that releases my harness is flipped too. The cameras. I didn't know all their words, in fact, I know very few, I imagine, but I listened and learnt, and still do.

'looks like someone could use a pick-me-up,' I think to myself. I stop crawling on the ceiling and stare at him, he stares back. I drop from the ceiling I'm on and slowly approach the glass. I'm against the barrier and he starts to lean in too. 'perfect.' He stops moving. In an attempt to draw him closer, I tilt my head and he resumes edging closer to his doom. His nose is touching the barrier now. I start to purr in amusement of what's to come. After a moment, I see the curiosity in his eyes grow and the ambush is ready. I screech. Loudly. And he goes flying towards the wall. I fall over, my sides splitting from laughter. I barely notice him getting up and approaching the glass again. He stares at me.

"Oh my God," He mumbled, clearly in awe. After a few moments of staring, he joins in laughing.

'Yes! It worked.' Then he winces and I'm upright and staring at him. He's hurt. He sits back down, looking at me. He then turns his head and I see bruises.

"These ones aren't from today." It clicks. Yesterday, my sister, klarek'tet, she named herself, said to us that they had her in a different room with a machine that none of us had seen before. She also said that our captors were there, bar the kind female. They were holding one of them down, making him stare at her. A second later, we all felt and heard her agony as she slipped from us. A few moments later, she was gone, a space in my mind where she was. It was him they held down. This angers me. They don't just torture our kind, but their own too. In my anger, I unintentionally growl. All of a sudden, his eyes flash with worry.

"SHIT!" I hear him shout out as he turns his head towards a strange rectangle thing poking from the corner of the wall. It usually has a blinking red light, but now it's stopped, something that's never happened before.

'So that's a camera,' I think to myself. He looks back at all the switches, most of which, I know will only cause pain. That's why there's a thin layer of dust on them. Then he looks back at me.

"So that's why you decided to show yourself." In that moment, a beep came from the door. I go back to acting normally and Shaun makes it look like he's been working the whole time. The door opens and I struggle to contain my hatred for the man standing on the other side.

"Hello. Mistake."

"What do you want Shane?"

"I've come to settle the score. No one talks to me like that." I don't look at him, knowing that if I do, I'll lose myself in rage.

"Okay Bucktooth Bill." I hear him growl slightly at the name, he clearly doesn't like it.

"That's it, you're dead. And this time, I'm not bluffing." Worried for Shaun, I turn to see Shane raising something up behind him, a pipe, aiming for Shauns' back. I hiss but there's nothing I can do as the pipe swings down onto his back. He's on the floor and I'm against the glass, trying to break through.

"With any look, the guard will take the bribe and… look the other way, for now. You're gonna get what's coming to you." He hits him again. And again. Again, this time his chest gives out in a fit of coughs. I already figured out he is sick a long time ago, something I have a talent for. And I know that this will kill him. This makes me redouble my efforts, to no avail. Even through the thick barrier, I can smell Shauns' blood, making a part of me hunger for it. Shane stops beating Shaun and looks at me. I stare back.

"Looks like this one wants to join in. Hey, wasn't this Charles' Xeno before he died. He sure liked to play with electricity, didn't he?" Shane laughs evilly. "Funnily enough, I kinda do too." I see him really down to the switches, aiming for one in particular. If they're in the same order as my original torturers' were, then he's going to shock me. For a moment, I'm filled with fear and pain as the memories flood back. I barely have time to move before that familiar whine fills the room. Time seems to slow down as I watch the arcs of electricity dance along the floor, hungry for my flesh. They reach me and I scream in agony. Through the pain, I notice Shaun pulling himself towards the switches.

'What is he doing?' I think to myself. After what seems like minutes, but can only be moments, The lights go, not hindering me in the slightest, for obvious reasons, and the doors to my prison unlock. Then, dead silence. I hear my prey gasp in fear and I watch as he runs to the door. It's locked. I walk over to the doors and start pulling them open, one by one. It takes some effort since these doors are designed to keep me in here, but with the power gone, it's only a matter of time. I pull open the last door, revealing my prey, a few feet in front of me. I can hear his shaky breaths and can practically smell his fear. I stalk my way towards him. I can smell blood, Shauns', but that's been pushed to the back of my mind. There's only one thought, repeating itself in my head; make him pay. I reach him, he's whimpering slightly now. I find it amusing that a person so unwavering by a creature when it's behind a barrier I can't break through. But when that barrier is removed, he cowers in fear. I bring my hand towards his face, he pulls back. I huff at him before grabbing him by the waist with both hands. He cries out in fear. I dig my claws into his flesh, making his cries rise a note or two. I can smell a faint trace of blood in my nostrils, it pleases me. I pull, he rips in half and I drop him to the floor. It's strange seeing the thing I wanted most in the world come true, but for it to be… unsatisfactory. I knew what needed to be done. They all need to pay.

"Good riddance," I hear and I snap out of my bloodlust. I had completely forgotten about Shaun. I let out a soft hiss when I turn to see him. He's weak, very weak. I quickly make my way over to him. Supporting his head, I feel his chest, being careful not to cause any more harm. I can feel it wavering with each breath. He doesn't have long. I realise what I have to do to keep him alive, but I hesitate.

'What if it does more harm,' one half of my mind says.

 **'It's either you don't do this and he will die, or you do and he might. You're choice,'** Says the other. I make my decision. My hand leaves his chest and goes to his lips. Then in between them. I gently pull his mouth open, he obliges. Not that he could resist if he wanted to. As I bring my face closer to his, a memory appears in my mind. It's of a conversation Shaun had with the nice female, Claire. In it, they mention kissing. I figured out that it's something that people do as a sign of great affection. At the thought, my mind does backflips. I'm brought back to reality by his breath on my face. I put my lips to his, savouring the moment. I gingerly stretch out my inner mouth until it reaches a fair way down his throat. Thinking back to ancient memories, passed on to me by my blood, I release the life giving substance into his throat. He swallows it and his breaths immediately sound better. With a pleased with, I pull my mouth away from his and lie down beside him, wrapping my tail around us both. No doubt, the others know what I did and who knows what they will think.

'Speaking of which, I need to let them out,' I think while listening to the breathing of my human. 'They can wait, I have time.' With that, I let my mind rest.


	3. Log 3

I'm woken up from my nap by Shauns' shuffling to get comfy. I still feel tired, producing the jelly used up a lot of energy, but I know I won't be able to get back to sleep.

'Finally, sister. We've been waiting for you to wake up,' Says one of my brother's, korath'et.

'Hello, brother.'

'I see that you've made a friend. A human friend.' His voice is filled with bitterness, he hates them more than any of the rest.

'He saved me. He-'

'He saved himself.'

'No he didn't! He cared for me. He fed me extra food, he cut out the others of their fun. Most importantly, he didn't hurt me.'

'He did it for his own gain. All humans are the same, finding amusement in the suffering of others and doing whatever they can to keep themselves alive.'

'No it isn't. There's pity in his eyes. He cares.' My brother is a Praetorian. And was separated from the rest of us and kept under tighter security. He never got to meet Shaun as only his keeper and the people above him are allowed to see him.

'Think what you will. It won't change the truth. If I find him alone, I'll kill him. So keep him close.' The coldness in his voice shocks me. He has always been particularly close to me. Why I don't know. And I never asked. I close the link, not wanting to talk anymore. With a sigh, I get up.

'I guess it's time to free my brethren now.' I look down at Shaun. I look down and push a lock of hair out of his eyes. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. 'Maybe. One day.'

With that, I approach the door, thinking about how I can get out. I notice people staring at me, terrified. With a threatening hiss, they flee. I look back to the door, deciding on my course of action. I step back, bending my legs to spring into the door. Once, I leave a sizeable dent. Two, it deepens. Three, even deeper. Four, I go hurtling through, knocking over some people. Alarms blare, sending people into a panic. They run this way and that, desperate to get away from me. I walk down the corridor, homing in on my brethrens' calls. I get to another door and again, smash through it. It doesn't take me long to find them, and an even shorter time to release them. Destroying all the buttons and switches on the panel does that. After that, chaos erupts. Armed humans come out of nowhere and start shooting. Obviously, their bullets do nothing to us and we tear through them. After that, we begin hunting down the ones who did us wrong. It doesn't take us long to find some of them and make their death slow, painful and enjoyable. Then, we feast on them before spreading out, eager to find the rest. And, finally, we free korath'et. Worried for my human, I return to find him gone. Worry spreads through me as I quickly look around. As fast as I can, I jump through the hole in the door and race through the corridors, desperate to find him before the others do as only I know his face. Still, I find a little reassurance in the fact that I rested with him, at least it might give him a few more moments for me to find him if that does happen. After an agonising few minutes, I hear shouting. I hear an unfamiliar voice, then the one whose owner I've been yearning to find.

"Where's Shane?" The unknown voice asks, clearly furious.

'Shane. The one who hurt Shaun,' I think.

"I-I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Everyone knows that he was going to put the beat on you. And then this happened. So, what happened to him." There's a long silence. By now, I'm already heading in the direction of the noise, but I'm very far away. "You killed him," He then says in a manner that can not be good.

"N-No, I didn't."

"YES, YOU DID! YOU KILLED MY FUCKING BROTHER!" At this, I double my speed. His brother is dead because of hi, and if Shauns' kind is anything like ours, he's going to make him pay. I glance up and spot a hole in the ceiling leading to a small tunnel. I quickly leap up into it as it'll allow me to traverse the space between Shaun and me much faster. After another few moments, I hear metal scraping off metal. And then the squelch of something heavy piercing straight through flesh. I hear Shaun scream out in agony and then feet fade into the distance. I stop for a moment, my mind struggling to process what I've just heard. Shain is in danger. He's dying. I speed off again, faster than ever before. I am NOT letting him die. After a moment, I hear him call out a name.

"Claire." And then, an answer.

"Shaun?" I hear something loudly banging off the floor. "SHAUN!" I hear the person, presumably, a woman, rush over to him. "Hang on." I hear her footsteps lead her somewhere else, then back. "Hang on, this won't take long." At this, I hear metal screech as it hastily cuts through another metal. Then, there's a massive clang and everything shakes.

b"Saber contingency activated. Station drop in t-minus thirty minutes."/b Even though I don't know what a station is, the drop part practically spells it out for me.

"Please don't," I hear Shaun plead.

"I'm sorry." At this, I hear the person flee, and then Shaun crying. After a while, I hear something that worries me immensely.

'Well, what do we have here?' I hear my brother say. "Looks like this is the one my sister has an eye for. Good thing she isn't here." I'm painfully close now, every second turns into a minute as I hope beyond hope that I don't hear the crunch of Shauns' head. I see an opening in front of me and I make my way out of the small space, which is surprisingly difficult. Once my feet touch the floor, I spin around to face my brother.

'Stop!'

'Well well sister, looks like you got here just in time.' There's no way that I'd be able to beat him in combat, my only hope is that I can plead for him to stop.

'Please don't kill him, brother.'

'Why not? I'm hungry, he's a filthy human. I think it's acceptable.'

'He's not like the others. He didn't hurt me, he cut the rest of his kind out of their fun and didn't care about the consequences. He doesn't deserve to die.'

'You want him for your own, don't you?' His question catches me off guard.

'Is it that obvious?'

'For me? Yes.' I can smell your scent from him and I doubt you'd let him get close enough for it to get on him enough that I can still smell it if you didn't.'

'Well, now that you know this, can you please let him go.' He ponders on his decision.

'Very well. If he means that much to you then I guess I can let him live.'

'THank you.' With that, he leaves and I get down to something much more important. I look over and my stomach drops at the sight. There's a long tube of metal sticking out of Shaun. I rush over to him before hissing softly in his face to calm him before I pull the pole out of his stomach. He screams in pain as I do. I quickly drop some hive resin on his wound, creating a seal. I then quickly but carefully turn him over, producing more jelly as I do. I let it drop out of my inner mouth and into the hole in him. I then seal it off with some more resin. I look at his face to see that he's no longer in pain. I start to feel sleepy and I lay down, pulling him up against me as I do. He quietly calls my name, to which I answer with a gentle squeeze. It doesn't take long to fall asleep.


	4. Log 4

I wake up to a loud voice.

bStation drop in t-seven minutes. Please make your way to the shuttles marked 'Saber contingency' in a calm and orderly fashion.'/b This wakes me up, as it would anyone, considering what's about to happen. I quickly get up, and then land right back on my ass. There's a great pain in my side. I look down to see a three-centimetre circle of what looks like hive-resin showing through a hole in my coat. It is then that I notice another person with me. I turn my head more, the bruises on my neck burning slightly as I do. I look to find that it's not a person lying next to me, but a Xenomorph. ALthough, this Xeno doesn't look like the rest; 'instead of being jet black, it has a slight grey tint to it. Sara. As I notice this, strangely, I relax. Even though they're the deadliest being in the known universe, I feel safe in her presence. I find it strange how I, for some reason, almost know that it's not gonna hurt me. She stirs. She looks at me before baring her teeth at me, but in a strange way.

'Is it trying to smile at me?' I think to myself. I smile back and she sits on her hind legs. Tentatively, I put out my hand, to which, she dips her head before pushing it into my hand. I let out a surprised gasp at this, not actually expecting anything to happen. after a short while of 'petting', I guess you could call it, I withdraw my hand at the noise of a clearly synthetic voice over the speakers.

b'Station drop in t-six, twenty seconds.'/b

"Fuck!" I shout as I fly to my feet, shocking Sara. I panic for a moment before quickly thinking of a way to save myself. "it's too late to get to the shuttle bays but I might be able to get to Command if and delay the station drop if I hurry," I mutter to myself, already heading in the direction I took to get in here. I don't get far before I lose my balance, only to find a pair of black, clawed hands gently, but firmly holding me up. I look over to Sara. "I need to get to command, do you know the way there?" She looks away slightly, thinking for a moment before looking back and giving a risk nod. With that, she picks me up and races through the hallways, flies around corners and jumps through big holes in doors, all at breakneck speeds.

b'Station drop in t-minus forty five seconds.'/b At this, she seems to speed up, knowing that I want to get there before the time is up. It doesn't take us long to get there and make our way inside the circular room. As we do, we find that the blast door is sealed shut, stopping us from delaying the countdown. Sara carefully sets me down before walking up to the door, inspecting it. After a moment, she takes three steps back and rams into the door. Then again. And again. She continues to do this. I stand and make my way to one of the consoles around the room. With a grunt of effort and pain, I sit down in it. I turn it on, quickly navigating to the cameras. I flip through them, seeing who's left on the station, periodically making my way to the escape shuttles. I flip through one. Nothing. I go to switch to the next, which will bring me to the next corridor over. As I do, I notice movement on the side of the screen but by the time I register it, I've already switched. I flip back to see an all too familiar figure running at full speed to the shuttles. Someone who was one of my best friends not even half an hour ago. Quickly seeing her route, I pull up the door controls for that area and close the one a few cameras down the long hallway. And then, the one behind her.

b*POV change*/b

I stop running in the direction I am going when the door silently slides shut in front of me. I then notice the one behind me close too. With an impatience filled groan, I go for one of the doors lining the hallway I'm in. They're closed too. Then, the intercom crackles to life, speaking an impossible voice.

"Hello, Claire." In that moment, I hear a loud bang coming from the vents. It's far off so I don't pay any attention to it, more concentrated on the voice I'm hearing.

"Shaun?"

b*AAAnd back again*/b

I turn on the intercom eager to talk to the person who left me for dead.

"Hello, Claire." In the cameras, I see the complete disbelief in her eyes.

"Shaun?" She asks as if it could be anyone else.

"Yeah, it's me, Shaun. The one you left to die." Now, Sara has stopped banging on the door and has come over to see what's happening. There's a deafening silence. "You still have time to make it to the shuttles. Plenty, in fact. Enough that you could have easily saved me too." There's still silence on the other end. "you know what? I'm gonna let you go." Now, there is hate seeping into my voice slightly.

"Really?" Claire is confused by this, not expecting me to say that.

"If. You tell me why. Why didn't you save me, Claire?" There' another long silence. I look over to see that Sara is growling at the screen, clearly knowing that the person on the other side left me to die an agonising death.

"Shaun. I-I am so, so sorry. I-"

"That's not an answer." It's strange, the anger I'm feeling isn't right. It feels... foreign. For a moment I consider stopping and just letting her go. I know well why she left me. Besides, there's no way she would've made it here if she had to lug me the whole way. My finger hovers over the keys, ready to raise the fire-doors when another wave of anger washes over me. All thoughts of it go out the window.

"I- There's no way I would've made it here if I had, Shaun."

"Yeah? well, what about the oath we took, huh? To never do any harm? You should've at least tried." Now, whatever sympathy I had has now boiled down into white hot, searing hatred for the woman on the screen. Then, I hear a loud bang through the speakers, and Claire looks behind her, and then back with a look of pure terror on her face. From this, I know exactly what she saw.

"Shaun, open the door," Sarah sternly commands, fear in her voice. I catch myself on my words, a part of me still dreading what I'm about to say.

"No." With that, she turns back around to the creature before slowly backing away. Her back hits the door and she turns back to the camera, one eye still on the thing in the locked hallway with her.

"Shaun. Please." Her voice is a terrified kind of calm. And I'm loving every bit of it. I don't say anything, the silence speaking the words for me. Shaun, open the door." Again, silence. She turns, trying to pry the three tonne, airtight door open. "SHAUN, OPEN THE DOOR." I press my finger onto the mic button.

"I don't know if you can understand me. Bu-"

"SHAUN, OPEN THE DOOR!" By now, she was crying out her words.

"But, The person you're about to kill, left me for dead. Make her regret it." With that, I let go of the button and, for a moment, listen to her screams of agony and sobs. Then, just like that, All my hatred for the poor woman was replaced with horror at what I just did. My stomach turns as blood splatters onto the door. I get up, turn around and make it three steps before I empty the contents of my stomach onto the floor.

Sara had started hitting the door again but stopped as soon as I throw up. now, she's holding me up as my knees tremble. I can't block out her screams, nor can I stop the sobs as they begin to wrack their way over my body. I stay like that, with Sara holding me, for quite a while. I don't even notice the warning over the intercom until the final countdown.

b'Station drop in t-ten, nine, eight, seven, Secondary thruster clamps detached,'/b At this, there's a thunderous clang, accompanied by a huge shudder, bFive, four, three, two,'/b I wait for the inevitable free fall to take over my body, sending me hurtling toward the ceiling. Seconds pass, it confuses me.

b'Remote countdown deactivation codes authorised. Secondary thruster clamps re-engaged.'/b With that, there's another thunderous clang, accompanied by another huge shudder. I get up, regaining Saras' attention. She quickly comes to my aid, which I thank her for, and we make our way inside.I let go of her, confident in my ability to walk by myself again. Besides, two people can't fit through the second security door, which is also open, at the same time. I sit down in the main command chair, furiously typing away at the keyboard. It doesn't take me long to re activate Carl.

"Hello Shaun," He says In a monotone voice.

"Carl, can you tell me why the Sabre Contingency protocol has stopped?" I ask.

"TheCountdown deactivation codes were authorised, did you not hear it on the intercom?"

"I knew that. But who sent them."

"I don't know. But there's a Class four Weyland Yutani Hauler on its' way here, so it's likely it was them." I let out an amused chuckle at this. Greed had saved his and Saras' life. The only reason that ANY high-class Weyland Yutani ship would come here is if they were specifically ordered to, no less, a class four Hauler. They came here for their precious specimens.

"Typical. How long do we have until they get here?"

"Approximately 2,191 days, or three months."

"Well, thank you. And bye." With that, I turn him off, setting his isolated data processors and memory banks to destroy themselves. A precaution that was set in place after an incident with an AI going rogue a few years ago. I swing the swivel chair around and, now facing my new, near jet black companion, and let out a tired sigh.

"So. We have three months to get the fuck out of here. Brilliant."

'As long as I'm with you, I don't care,' Says... a voice in my head? I notice the strange look Sar was giving me.

"Did you just talk?" She then looks at me, confused, when a sudden burning, agonising pain fills my head. And I can feel it, the same pinching feeling in the back of my head, but over and over again, accompanied by an agonising burning feeling spreading out from that point. I'm on my hands and knees now, crippled by the pain. Then, I hear the voice again, this time nearly smothered out by everything else.

'SHAUN! Hey, concentrate on my voice. Don't listen to anything else, just my voice. It is full of panic now. I try to do as the voice says, but the darkness that appears in my vision sends me spiralling into unconsciousness.

AAAAAAAAAAnnnnd, I'm back. Would ya look at that two chapters in one week, and this one wrote all in one sitting! Now, I know what you're saying, 'That's very unusual, that shouldn't happen', but I quite enjoy writing this one. And it's gonna be quite short, compared to my previous one. This time, I'm not gonna add in some random crazy maniac who tries to rip families apart. No. I'm gonna add in two! XD But seriously, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. See ya. *Brisk wave.


	5. Log 5

I lay there staring at my human as he sleeps, arms around each other with my tail hugging us closer.

'He looks so cute when he's sleeping.' I think to myself before I brush a few strands of hair out of his eyes. 'If only I could tell him what he means to me.' At the thought, I'm painfully reminded of the fact that there's no way for us to speak to one another. 'No, there must be a way.' I look into my hive memories, as far back as I can. And just there, at the edge of my species collective knowledge, there's something, a memory, that draws me to it. This is how it works. You think of what you want to know, and if it's there, you'll feel it. And, on some occasions, all the times it happens. With all the mental strength I can muster, I try to reach into my mind and grasp at the memory. I can feel I'm, so close to being within my grasp' when a voice erupts out of nowhere and comes from all around.

bStation drop in t-seven minutes. Please make your way to the shuttles marked 'Saber contingency' in a calm and orderly fashion.'/b For a moment I'm worried about what that is until my attention is drawn to movement directly in front of me. Shaun gets up, quickly too. before immediately falling back down onto his behind. Even though I shouldn't, I smile at this small act of clumsiness. He looks down at his wound, and the repair I made, which unsurprisingly held up considering it's made of my kinds hardy resin. It is then that he notices me. He looks at me and for the slightest moment, there's a spark of fear in his eyes but it quickly is replaced with the strange half-calm that was there before. It is then that I make it known that I am awake, sitting on my knees and, although probably not the best idea, attempt to smile at him. To my relief, he understands what I'm trying to do and smiles back, much to my delight. It wouldn't have been good if I scared him. Then, to my surprise, he puts out his hand, which I dip my head to and gives a quick sniff before pushing my head into his palm, a sign of affection between my kind. At this, he lets out a small gasp. After a small while of this, he retracts his hand, much to my disappointment, as the same voice as before erupts all around us again.

b'Station drop in t-six, twenty seconds.'/b

"Fuck!" He suddenly shouts as he flies to his feet, catching me off guard. He seems to panic for a moment before gathering himself then starts to mutter to himself. "It's too late to get to the shuttles but I might be able to get to command and delay the drop if I hurry." He has already started to walk away but barely makes it two feet before suddenly tilting dangerously to his right again. In a flash, I'm beside him, holding him up. He looks up to me. "I need to get to command, do you know the way there?"

'I need to get to 'Command', whatever that is, do any of you know the way?' I ask my brethren through the link. One of my sisters sends me a mental image of how she got there. It turns out to be quite close to where we are. I look back to Shaun and give him a brisk nod before picking him up and gently, but quickly, placing him on my back. Then, I set off, running at speeds that a human would probably consider breakneck.

It takes us a surprisingly long, long to get there. I check the mental map my sister gave me when the voice again erupts out of nowhere.

b'Station drop in t-minus forty five seconds.'/b At this, I speed up, finally beginning to piece together what it means. It doesn't take us long to get there after that. As we do, we find that there's a big door blocking us from entering the inner room. I carefully set Shaun down before walking up to the door, inspecting it. After a moment, I take a few steps back before ramming into the door. It dazes me for a moment but I continue, keeping tabs on Shaun who has moved and is now sitting at one of the consoles lining the room. I keep on hitting the door. well, until I hear Shauns' words.

"Hello, Claire." At the name, I stop mid bash.

'That name...' Then, I remember. That's the name Shaun called out when he was hurt. The person that left him. At the thought, I feel anger swell up inside me. The thought that someone would abandon their own kind sickens me, and that alone would justify their death, in my eyes. But, it wasn;t just any human. It was imy/i Shaun. My suspicions are confirmed when I hear her voice.

"Shaun?" She calls, bringing all my attention to her. As if it would be anyone else. I make my way over to her.

"Yeah, it's me, Shaun. The one you left to die," Shaun replies. At the words 'Left to die', the anger begins to burn hotter in my mind and continues to do so every second. "You still have time to make it to the shuttles. Plenty, in fact. Enough that you could have easily have saved me too." He pauses for a moment before continuing, "You know what? I'm gonna let you go." Now, there's hate seeping into his voice slightly, I'm very surprised and confused at this, not to mention quite annoyed that he'd let the woman who practically killed him go so easily. It is at that moment that I feel something connected to my mind. It's foreign, not one of my kind, but is also strangely familiar. I ignore it though, right now, there are more pressing matters.

"Really?" She says, voicing my thoughts too. Now, my anger is built up so much that I can't help but growl at the screen in pure hatred.

"If. You tell me why. Why didn't you save me, Claire?" There's a long silence.

"Shaun, I'm so, so sorry. I-"

"That's not an answer." I see his hands move, making their way over various keys. I look into his eye and see just a hint of hesitation in them. But that is always enough. When I see this, my anger increases tenfold that she will get let off so easily. Then, his hands move away.

"I- There's no way I would've made it here if I had, Shaun."

"Yeah? Well, what about the oath we took, huh? To never do any harm? You should've at least tried." After a moment of silence, there's a loud bang through the, what I assume is a camera, and that disgusting example of a human being looking over, and then back with a look of pure terror on her face. then, I feel my brother, korath'ets' rush of instinct driven hunger at the sight of prey.

"Shaun, open the door," She sternly commands, fear in her voice.

'How dare you tell my Shaun what to do, you witch,' I silently hiss at her. Then, Shaun lets out a word I didn't think I would ever hear from him, in this context, at least.

"No." Then, she turns back around to korath'et before slowly backing up. Before long, her back hits the door and she turns back to the camera, keeping an eye on my brother.

"Shaun, please," She asks, her voice the calm you only hear from someone in incredible fear. Shaun doesn't answer. "Shaun, open the door." This time, a little more sternly. But Shaun still doesn't answer. She turns trying to pry open the door, to no avail. "SHAUN, OPEN THE DOOR." I notice Shaun press down a button.

"I don't know if you can hear me. Bu-"

"SHAUN, OPEN THE DOOR!" Now, she was crying as she spoke.

"But," He continues, "The person you're about to kill, left me for dead. Make her regret it." Then, she lets go of the button and sits back.

'Brother, listen to his words.' I ask him.

'Oh, and why should I. I presume this is your pet who made the request.'

'He is not my pet! And because I want her to feel agony for what to she did to my Shaun in her final moments.' After a few moments of silence, but then he answers.

'Very well.' At that, I go back to the big door and start hitting it again, content with her screams pleads of mercy. That is until Shaun begins to puke. I quickly make my way over to his side, holding him up as he pukes and cries into my shoulder.

'Shhhh. It's alright.' We stay like that, with me Holding him for a good while. Then, the voice erupts out of nowhere again.

b'Station drop in t-ten, nine, eight, seven, Secondary thruster clamps detached,'/b At this, there's a thunderous clang, accompanied by a huge shudder, bFive, four, three, two,'/b I stay there, holding him as I wait for what I anticipate to come. But am surprised to find nothing happen.

b'Remote countdown deactivation codes authorised. Secondary thruster clamps re-engaged.'/b With that, there's another thunderous clang, accompanied by another huge shudder. He gets up, which I quickly help him do. H thanks me and we make our way inside the big door, which has opened. Then, sadly as I was quite enjoying holding him so close, I let him go so he can go through the inner door which is too small for the both of us. I watch as he sits down and begins typing away before another voice pops up and talks to him. Surprisingly, I can't quite hear what they're saying and so, wait until he turns around in his chair and says,

"So. We have three months to get the fuck out of here, Brilliant."

'As long as I'm with you, I don't care,' I say to him. I can't help but stare into his beautiful eyes. I don't know if human females would find him attractive, but I certainly do.

"Did you just talk?" He then asks me. I get quite confused at this but don't get long to think about it when Shaun falls to his knees, clearly in pain. And, there it is again. The foreign mid. And it is the mind in front of me. In a flash, I'm beside him, holding onto his shoulders. At the physical contact, I feel the pain of all my brethrens' minds trying to look into his, all at once.

'SHAUN! Hey, concentrate on my voice. Don't listen to anything else, just my voice.' Panic floods to my voice at the sight of him. Then, I see his eyes closing. 'No, Shaun, stay with me.' By the time I finish my sentence, his eyes are already closed and he's gone limp. 'No no no no no. Shaun! Please don't die, please.' Then a single word comes to my mind, 'heartbeat', and I quickly check it. It's steady, but fast, coming down from all the sudden pain. Then, I also notice his chest leisurely rising and falling. I let out a sigh, but am still worried for him. I search my hive memories, looking for something that would even hint at what to do. Surprisingly, I find something. I enter the memory. I'm in a nice looking, and feeling, room, in a building I don't recognise. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I notice something, a man. Instinctively, I hiss aggressively and get into a fighting stance. That's when I see a Xenomorph rush over to his side, calling his name,

'Chris! Oh god, Chris. Stay with me. Oh, I'm so sorry. This is my fault. If I hadn't given you the queens' jelly, you would be alright.' At her words, I realise what I've done. It's my fault that Shaun's going through this. I feel horrified at myself for my actions. Then, the memory, goes forward, how long, no one knows. In it, we are in what I assume to be the humans' resting place. Again, there is the human, Chris, and the Xenomorph. From her voice earlier, I figure she's a female. She's running her hands through Chris' hair, playing with it as she does.

'Only a while longer until I can be with you again. Hopefully, a least. Who knows how long this will take.' She lets out a long, sad sigh. 'Oh, I hope you're still the same when you wake up. It would kill me to find that I changed you somehow from this, my only friend left.'

'Left?' I think to myself. 'Where's the rest of her family?' I study her. It's strange, I feel an odd admiration for her. Like I should tend to her every will. Like she is a queen. At this, a realisation hits me like a punch to the face. 'Is this my queen?' This fills me with longing for her. Even if she isn't to at least know would be better than this At least there's some hope since Hive memories are passed down through Royalty to her offspring. Then, I step out of the memory and wake up from my trance like state. Then, I look down to see that my Shawn has pulled in my tail and used it like some sort of cuddle toy. I smile and giggle at his, before gently sliding my tail from between him arms and picking up his sleeping form.

'Brother? Do you have any place where we can sleep?' I ask him.

'With your pet?' I let out a small frustrated growl at his words.

'He's not my pet! And yes, with iShaun/i,' I reply.

'Well, you can have my private nest if you want. Less chance of your pet-

'Shaun.'

'Less chance of Shaun, then, being mutilated.'

'Are you sure brother? It is your own, I wouldn't want to intrude on your privacy.' After a moment, he replies,

'It's alright. I would rather let you sleep there than see you saddened, sister.'

'Thank you, brother.' With that, and the mental map of where the nest is, I make my way there, not encountering any of my other siblings n the way. When I get there, I lay Shaun down before laying down beside him, pulling him close and wrapping my tail around us both, a sign of great affection between two of my kind. He immediately pulls himself closer to me, wrapping his arms around me too. Purring, I shortly fall asleep.

Well, isn't that sweet? I'm super, super sorry for not getting anything out there for a good while, it's simply taking me time to write it all. That and my brother is fucking lazy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see ya later. Bye *two finger salute before backflipping off a cliff*

P.S. If you want to see a little project I'm working on that I think you Alien fans might appreciate, head over to my Deviantart and check it out. I'd love it if you could give me feedback.


	6. Log 6

Well... Been a while, huh. I'm sorry. I really am! It's not that I have been too busy to write, haven't had the inspiration or any other excuse I've ever used. Plain and simple, I've just not rote. And a much as I've meant to, it hasn't helped. Instead of doing something actually productive, I've logged 18 hours, two days worth of time into one game in less than a week. I haven't problems with time or imagination... I just haven't been bothered about something that means so much to me. *Sigh* Anyway. You haven't come here to be bummed out by my complaints about myself. At least, I hope you haven't. Anyways, here's the next chapter of Gamma station. I hope you enjoy!

I'm running. I'm just running. I don't know why I'm running, just that I must. That, if I stop, bad things will happen. Everything else is just beyond my fingers. My name is in there, my head, I just can't grab hold of that and say it. Every time I try, It won't leave the tip of my tongue. I don't know for how long I've been running either. It feels like I've been running for hours, mentally at least, but my body is acting like I've been only running for minutes. suddenly, the scene changes. It's violent, the change. Sudden, like the change of a thought. I'm now towering above a person, a man. Big with a look of horror and fear plastered on his eyes. I can sense it. hear it in the way his heart is beating, taste the sweat pouring off him. I savour the feeling. I hate this man. He hurt someone dear to me. His name. What's his name? Shaun.

'Is that me?' I think. 'No. No that's the name of the person this man hurt.I'm looking into this mans' eyes, staring deep inside him like they're the gateway into his mind. He blinks, and in the split second it takes him to, he's screaming in agony. I rip into him, tearing apart his flesh as easily one would an old rag. All the while, drinking up his screams.

'Don't you ever hurt him. He's mine! You will not take him from me, not you, not anyone, even deaths' call!' I tear into him again, this time hitting something important. His voice stops abruptly, now replaced by a gurgling, bubbling, bloody froth. How he's still alive is beyond me.

'You will suffer until the life leaves you.' Even though he's finished, I tear into him more, ripping out organs and tearing off limbs. Leaving nothing connected to anything else.

'He hurt Shaun, he hurt Shaun!' The only thought going through my head. That and, 'Make him suffer' I do, tearing at him again and again, savouring the feeling of his flesh, sinew, and bone underneath my claws and teeth. After a good five minutes of this, I finally realize he died a long while ago.I stand up, taking a deep breath, partly of tiredness but mostly out of satisfaction. I hear a noise and look to see a form on the floor, chest heaving violently.

The scene changes again, although this time, much gentler. But not welcomes. Everything becomes incredibly tight, my arms and legs practically glued together, it's so tight. I feel clawed arms holding me, with thin, long legs around my legs. A tail looping around them too, streaking up my torso. The grip becomes tighter as I come to my senses. I'm Shaun, not whoever was on the ground. No, it was me who was o the ground. Then who was that who was attacking Shane? The grip around me tightens, and I notice a long, terrifying head of what can only be described as a monster is resting against mine. That, combined with the confusion racing around in my mind and the tightness, something happens. The once black but not black room suddenly has some form colour, although not much... My eyes open and in a blind panic, I struggle against my holder. I'm quick to escape and I immediately race towards the thin line of light coming from underneath a door. It doesn't take me long to reach it and I feel around for the handle. I quickly find it and, with quite a bit of effort, I pull it open. As I do, my elbow connects with something behind me. I don't care, all I care about is space. I need space, more space, familiar space. Partly shielding my eyes, I gun it down the corridor, looking out for any sign that might hint to where I am.

'Shaun,' A voice says in the back of my head. And accompanying it, a sharp pain. I shake my head, pushing aside the feeling of intrusion. I look up and upon seeing a sign saying 'B2', I let out a slight sigh of relief. I'm not too far from my quarters. I turn to the right, ducking into a room that was once a canteen. Now, it's just overturned tables and chairs and food scattered across the floor. I make my way through the mess, not slowing down as I do. I quickly make my way to the other side, bursting through the door, skidding into a left turn. Still running, I race down the corridor, continuously slamming on the button on my door when I reach it. It silently opens and I fall through. I close and lock it, scooting back to a wall and curl up and simply breath. Nothing like this has happened in a long time, panic attacks. I used to get them when I was a kid, I didn't like the packed hallways of secondary school or the noisiness of primary. So, I just sat there, trying my best to control my breathing, although it rarely helped back then. And it doesn't now either.

After what seems like hours, I calm down. Looking up from my knees, the first thing my eyes fall on is my old, more like ancient, CD player. It's an antique but I brought it with me. Partly as a physical memory of my home and partly to play my equally ancient CDs. It's worth a lot of money.S o much so that when one of my twats of colleagues picked it up and threatened to break it, I walked over, calmly took it from him and then knocked him out. I was having a bad day. I rarely played it. Only when I was at my worst did I play it. Basically, whenever I nearly broke down or felt like my attacks were gonna come back. Thankfully, they never did. Until now, of course. And so, I got up off the floor and walked over to it. Upon inspection, I am relieved to find that it's completely undamaged and that there was a disk in it already. Turning it on, I sat down and took a deep breath, listening to an ancient classic.

"It's my life, It's now or never,

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive.

It's my life.

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said, I did it my way

I just wanna live while I'm alive.

It's my life."

TADA! I'm back! As I said before, I'm really sorry that it's been so, so long since I last put anything up. Anyhow, there's no point in repeating myself. So, I hope you enjoyed and sorry if it's not as good as other chapters, it's been a really really long time since I've written. Anyway, I hope you enjoy regardless. See ya!


	7. Log 7

Right then. Someone brought it to my attention that it can be a bit difficult to figure out which POV the story is being told from sometimes. So, Ima say when it changes. That's it, see ya in a bit!

After listening to the song, sitting down on a nearby chair, I get a shower, listening to similar music as I do. The only two things that ever helped. Music and warm water gently pattering on my body. While in the shower, I hear a voice call out to me.

'Shaun?' It's strange. It's not around me like when someone calls you from another room but is just... there. In my head. Whatever it is, it's a womans' voice. And with it comes a light headache. The voice calls out again, although this time, it has a bit of direction to it, but still is just there. It's a strange feeling, 'Shaun? Are you there?' Partly curious, partly sick of the shower and partly wanting to get rid of my headache, which is steadily growing, I turn off the water and grab a towel.

Furiously rubbing my hair for a few moments, I step out of the bathroom, wrapping the towel around my waist as I do. I walk out, glancing around briefly before going to the cupboard where I keep my medicine. Opening it and rummaging around for a moment, I find what I'm looking for, paracetamol. I take a tablet, swallowing, it before I put them back. I turn at the sound of that voice again.

'Shaun?' I turn around, looking out the window into the hall to a familiar, greyish black form.

"Hmm?" She seems surprised at my lack of it. And, come to think of it, I am too.

'Are you okay?' Getting over the strange absence of surprise, I nod,

"Uhh, yeah. Just a little headache." Then, realizing my rudeness, I ask her, "Wanna come inside?" Again, she's surprised at my question. After a second she replies,

'Yes, thank you.' With that, I walk over to the door, opening it when I approach. bowing slightly, she enters, looking around a bit before looking at me, doing that strange snarl again.

"Is that a smile?"

'What I'm doing with my lips? Yes. Is it good?' For a moment, I don't know how to answer.

"Well, considering that you're a part of a different species and I assume you haven't really done something like this before, yes." She seems to perk up at this, smiling wider than before.

'Thanks! Erm, do you mind if I have a look around?'

"By all means." With that, I move out of her way. She steps past me before taking a deep breath in.

'It smells like you.' I'll be honest, I never expected to hear someone say that in this context.

"That's probably because I live here." She seems surprised by this.

'So this is your nest.'

"Well, my kind call it an apartment, but I guess so." At this, I notice her smile widen just that bit more as she starts to literally hop around the room, inspecting this and that. But when she picks up the CD player, I quickly make my way over to her, taking it from her.

"Sorry. It's just that this is from home and I don't want it to get damaged."

'What do you mean?'

"Well, I'm not from here."

'This isn't your hive?'

"Well, my people don't have hives, per say. We call them homes."

'I don't understand.'

"Here," I say, pointing to a seat, "This is gonna need some explaining. She sits down and so do I, opposite her.

b*POV change DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!*/b

I wake up from sleep stretching as much as I can with the sleeping form I'm still wrapped around. I look at him, his face. He seems to be quite happy, considering the smile on his face. I pull him slightly closer, thinking about what happened. Well, I try to but I can't take my mind off of him, my savior. Why was he here? Did he do something that made him leave? Did he hurt someone? Was he running? I don't know the answer and so, I leave it at that. Looking down at Shaun, I think of when he saved me. And when I saved him. The other one who was there. What was his name? Shane, I think he called him. I ripped him to shreds. I picture the event. Standing over him, drinking in his fear, sensing it, seeing it in his eyes, hearing it in his heart, tasting it in his sweat. It intoxicating. I remember peering into his eyes like it's my way into his mind. He blinks and that's all it takes for me to make him scream from the deep gashes now suddenly appearing on his body. I remember drinking up his scream as if they're my sustenance.

'Dint you ever hurt him,' I remember screaming at his face, 'He's mine! You will not take him from me, not you, not anyone, even deaths' call!' All the while, ripping and tearing through him. I hit something import and his voice stops, replaced by a gurgling, bubbling, bloody froth. I remember wondering how he's still alive before quickly pushing that thought aside.

'You will suffer until life leaves you,' I then say. I keep rolling and tearing. Organ from body, limb from torso and other limbs. 'He hurt Shaun' is the only thought going through my head. Well, alarm from the deep, primal thought if 'Make him suffer, that is. And, I do. I keep going, savoring the feeling of his flesh, sinew and bone underneath my claws and teeth. It takes me another while, probably around five minutes to realize that he died a long while ago. I stand up, taking a deep breath, partly out if tiredness and partly of satisfaction. I hear a noise and turn to see a form on the floor, chest heaving violently. My savior.

My thoughts shift back to Shaun, with a sigh, I pull him even closer, squeezing him to my body with my tail and arms. Suddenly, he struggles. Caught off guard, he quickly frees himself from my grip and makes a beeline for the door. He pulls against it, the door not opening due to the resin that he most likely can't see. He pulls again. And again. I'm right beside him when he pulls it open, I get struck by something, his elbow. It eases me and I nearly lose sight of him as he runs down the corridor, terrified for reasons beyond me. I call to him, which he doesn't answer, instead, he keeps running. I follow him through the corridors, keeping My distance. After a while, I see him quickly duck through a door, closing it behind him. I walk up to the glass, quickly spotting him through it and watch as he eyes a strange looking machine, clearly in thought. After a few moments, he presses something on it and sinks to his knees, hugging them and listening to something. There's a man's voice coming out of whatever that thing is, as well as noise in the background. After that is over, another voice comes on with different noise in the background. As this one plays, I guess is the word for it, Shaun goes into a small room. Shortly after, I hear water running.

A while later, I decide to call for him.

'Shaun?' when he doesn't answer, I call out again. 'Shaun? Are you there?' After a moment, I hear the water stop and a few seconds later, I see him come out of the room, hair and body wet only with clothing wrapped around his waist. Needless to say, certain thoughts go through my head. He doesn't seem to notice me as he goes over to the strange machine, opening a compartment above it. After rummaging around in it for a few moments, he pulls out a small box. Opening it, he takes out a small... something, and pops it in his mouth, throwing his head back as he does. He puts it back as I call his name again,

'Shaun?' I call to him. He turns to me, rather unsurprised at now being able to hear me.

"Hmm?"He asks. Quickly getting over my surprise, I answer him,

'Are you okay?

"Uhh, yeah. Just a little headache." He replies. Then, after a moment, he asks me another question, "Wanna come inside?" Needless to say, I'm surprised by his question. I assume this is his nest and, whether he knows it or not, allowing someone inside your nest is a sign of deep affection. Still, I quickly answer him,

'Yes, thank you.' With that, he walks to the door and a moment later, it opens. bowing slightly, I enter, looking around briefly before looking at Shaun. I smile, well, as best I can.

"Is that a smile?" He asks.

'What I'm doing with my lips? Yes. Is it good?' It takes him a moment to answer my question.

"Well, considering that you're a part of a different species and I assume you haven't really done something like this before, yes." I immediately perk up at this. The fact that I can please Shaun even in the slightest makes my heart burn with happiness

'Thanks! Erm, do you mind if I have a look around?'

"By all means." With that, he moves out of my way. I step past him before taking a deep breath in.

'It smells like you.' He seems a bit... weirded out, I believe is a phrase his kind use, by my statement.

"That's probably because I live here." I'm quite surprised by this, even though I already suspected it.

'So this is your nest.'

"Well, my kind call it an apartment, but I guess so." At this, my smile widens and I step around the room with a little more skip to my step, inspecting this and that. But hen I pick up the strange machine, I quickly find a pair of hands taking it from me.

"Sorry. It's just that this is from home and I don't want it to get damaged."

'What do you mean?' I ask.

"Well, I'm not from here."

'This isn't your hive?'

"Well, my people don't have hives, per say. We call them homes."

'I don't understand.'

"Here," I say, pointing to a seat, "This is gonna need some explaining." I sit down, ready to listen to whatever he says. He sits down too, though on the other side of the table.


	8. Log 8

And that's what we do. I explain to her the basics of my society, and she does hers. And, compared to it, mine seems far more complex. Whether that's a good thing or not, I don't know. Then, my stomach voices its' wants.

"Are you hungry?" I ask Sara. She shakes her head.

'No, thank you. I'm okay,' She replies, smiling. At that, I remember what I saw. I think that they were Saras' memories, near certain of it. I decide to ask her about it.

"So, where were we when I woke up?" I ask, not knowing where to start on the train of thought.

'We were in a smallish room. I think it might've been filled with some kind of acid. It certainly smelled that way. Why?'

"Just wonderin'. We might be been in the cleaners room."

'Cleaners room?'

"It's the room where the cleaner keeps all of his supplies. The cleaner makes sure that all the rooms and hallways are clean."

'You have a position in your people where all they do is clean?'

"Well, it's handy for those who aren't very, if at all, educated. Or for those which want a bit of extra dosh."

'Dosh?'

"Money."

'That's an unfamiliar concept to me. My kind simply get assigned a job to do by our queen. At least, as far as I know.'

"Come to think of it, how do you know, you were never in a hive."

'Our kind have a way of... remembering, I suppose would be the best word for it, our ancestors' memories.'

"You can remember everything your ancestors experienced?"

'Not everything. It's the more important things. How to hunt, who are our enemies, What to do if your Queen passes.'

"Huh. So, do you consciously know these things?"

'No. But we can pull from a kind of pool of knowledge, I guess. I don't know, it's hard to explain. It's... like a box.'

"A box?"

'A box filled with anything, everything. All jumbled up.'

"Ok." I will admit, I was somewhat intrigued now. She pauses for a moment before continuing.

'But not just any box. A magic box.' I smile at this.'

'What?'

"Nothing. It's just... strange. How did you come to finding out what magic was?"

'One learns a lot when unnoticed. Now, shush and let me finish!' I hold up my hands, smirking. Pretty much saying, 'go ahead.'

'A box where, at the click of your fingers, at a whim, it opens. And inside, everything moves, coming to the surface and then disappearing from view, like water. And you inspect everything, searching with pinpoint accuracy for what you want. Of course, the more it happens, the more you see it and pick it out. Putting it aside with the rest for further investigation.'

"Okay." I had no idea what she was going on about.

'Okay?'

"Okay." She leans her head in slightly, the similarity of her actions with that of a human is ever so slightly unnerving.

'You don't understand, do you?' She then asks, smiling.

"No," I reply with a sigh. She laughs at this. Not a hilarious laugh. But the laugh you get from your toddler mistaking his or her father for their uncle. The laugh that can only be gained from innocence.

"What?"

'Nothing. Just...' Instead of finishing her sentence, she simply sighs. And then has another little laugh. I have a sigh of my own at this, before smiling at her. At that moment, I remember what I got up to do. And go back to it. Getting to the cupboards, I open them to find a variety of things to eat, with a smile, I grab a few things and prepared somthing.

I made myself a wrap of ham, mild white cheese and lettuce with mayonnaise. I sit back down and take a nice bite from it, relishing the crunch. I often didn't eat here, it was expensive to buy these things. Never mind the process to actually get them here. It doesn't take me long to finish it and, still being hungry, I decide to make another. This time, I get a question,

'What is all that?'

"This? A fajita, lettuce, ham and cheese."

'I've never heard of these. Can I have some?'

"Uhh, I don't think you'll like them."

'Why not?'

"These aren't meat. Well, the ham is, but the rest isn't."

'Meat?'

"What you eat."

'From the looks and smell, that is not what I ate.'

"Oh god no, that's mostly protein. I mean, meat is what you'd naturally eat. Like animals, they're made of meat. And bone, but mostly meat. Well, some of them."

'I don't understand.'

"It'd probably be better if I just show you." WIth that, I finish making my wrap and come over. But, before I leave the counter, I get the idea that maybe having someone who can't control how much saliva comes out of their mouth sometimes take a bite out of my food isn't the best idea. So, before I do, I cut it in half., being careful not to completely destroy the masterpiece. I then head over to the table, placing down the plate and handing Sara her piece. She takes a bite and, almost immediately, spits it out. After a moment of what I can only think is disgust, she then begins to dissect the almost perfect bite before pulling out the ham and eating it with a smile.

"And that's ham."

'I don't like ham.'

"Then why'd you eat it?" After a moment, she replies,

'After some reconsideration, I like ham.' I smile at this. Then, at the remembrance of what we have to very much avoid, I soon get to work figuring out how to get us out of here.

Well, that was nice. And three pages too! I think I did well with this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Bye.


	9. Log 9

I sit across from Shaun, soaking up the knowledge he offered to me. I find the information on Shaun's species' to be quite interesting. Then again, on most topics, I thoroughly enjoy learning. But, what I think I enjoy the most about this moment was looking into Shauns' eyes. They're... blue, I think is the human word for it. And, at a quick search of my hive memories, I can relate his eye colour to the sea. I get lost in his eyes, they draw me in like little insects to a bright light in the dark. And I get lost in thoughts. Thoughts of my future. My relation to Shaun, if we'll actually get out of here, where will we even go after that. I find myself spiralling deep into my mind, lost in the thoughts of being with him. Until, I'm suddenly snapped out of it.

"Yeah, that's how we work." His words pull me back to reality.

"Are you hungry?" Although I appreciate the act of asking me, I shake my head and reply,

'No, thank you, I'm okay.' I smile. There's a short silence before he speaks again.

"So, where were we when I woke up?" He asks. I think back, remembering how the room was, and also realising the fact that my forehead still aches a bit from when he hit me. I push the thought away. He didn't mean to, it was simply a reflex from panic.

''We were in a smallish room. I think it might've been filled with some kind of acid. It certainly smelled that way. Why?' I ask. He shrugs.

"Just wondering. I think we might've been in the cleaners' room." Upon getting a name for what that room was, I find myself unfamiliar with it, and a little curious.

'Cleaners' room?' I ask, looking to find out what the word 'cleaners' is more than anything else.

"It's the room where the cleaner keeps all of his supplies. The cleaner makes sure that all the rooms and hallways are clean." Although it didn't exactly answer my question, it did trigger me to remember a small conversation between two other humans who were mostly okay, before. They were talking about that specific thing, and, somewhat short story shorter, they more or less explained to me what a 'cleaner' is. Well, not necessarily explain so much as I was listening. It got quite boring in those small rooms.

'You have a position in your people where all they do is clean?'

"Well, it's handy for those who aren't very, if at all, educated. Or for those which want a bit of extra dosh." Yet again, I am confused by his strange words.

'Dosh?'

"Money." Although it's quite unfamiliar to me, I do know that it is an item of worth in human culture.

'That's an unfamiliar concept to me. My kind simply get assigned a job to do by our queen. At least, as far as I know.'

"Come to think of it, how do you know, you were never in a hive?" At his question, I feel myself get ever so slightly excited. Although it possibly isn't a very good trait, I always enjoy explaining things to others. It give me... a sense of worth, I believe humans say.

"You can remember everything your ancestors experienced?"

'Not everything. It's the more important things. How to hunt, who are our enemies, What to do if your Queen passes.'

"Huh. So, do you consciously know these things?" After a moment of thought, I come up with a nice explanation for it,

'No. But we can pull from a kind of pool of knowledge, I guess. I don't know, it's hard to explain. It's... like a box.' He lifts an eyebrow and tilts his head forward slightly at my words.

"A box?" I take his curiosity at my explanation as a sign to continue.

'A box filled with anything, everything. All jumbled up.'

"Ok." I can see the intrigue in his eyes. It brings up a memory of a different conversation, in which, someone says that the eyes are a window to the soul. I suppose I somewhat agree, but, at the same time, I think 'to the mind' is more accurate.

'But not just any box. A magic box.' He smiles at this.

'What?' I then ask.

"Nothing. It's just... strange. How did you come to finding out what magic was?"

'One learns a lot when unnoticed. Now, shush and let me finish!' He holds his hands up at my words, nd from the smile on his face, I take it as his way of saying continue.

'A box where, at the click of your fingers, at a whim, it opens. And inside, everything moves, coming to the surface and then disappearing from view, like water. And you inspect everything, searching with pinpoint accuracy for what you want. Of course, the more it happens, the more you see it and pick it out. Putting it aside with the rest for further investigation.'

"Okay." At his ever so casual reply, I sense that I have lost him. So, I return his words,

'Okay?' And he gives them back,

"Okay." At this, I incline my head like he did earlier. I can see that it unnerves him slightly and, strangely, I find myself to enjoy it.

'You don't understand, do you?' I then ask, smiling at him.

"No," He replies with a sigh. I laugh at this. The innocence in him at the word just makes me want to hold him close. And it also makes me wonder for a moment, is this what it's like to have young?

"What?" Before I can get lost in thought again, his question gives me focus.

'Nothing. Just...' I sigh. And then have another small laugh to myself. He sighs too, before smiling.

"Oh," He says, and a moment later, he quickly turns, going over to where I assume he keeps his food, judging by the smells coming from it when he opens it. With a determined smile, he takes some things out and places them on the surface beside him. After a moment more of looking, he closes the door to his storage. He then turns to the things he took out and, with a curious eye, I watch him as he takes a small container filled with what looks to be a white, goopy... something, and squeezes it, plopping some of it onto a strange semi white disk. He then takes a smaller pink disk of something very soft, placing it on top. Then, he got some green, kind of fluffy stuff, putting it on before adding off-white strips of something. Henfolds the sides in and puts it on a plate before bringing it over and taking a happy bite when he sits down.

'What is all that?' I ask, curious as to why he'd go through all that trouble just to eat. Wouldn't it be easier just to eat it all separately?

"These?" He asks, "A fajita, lettuce, cheese and ham." This makes me even more curious.

'Ive never heard of these. Can I have some?'

"Uuh, I don't think you'll like them."

'Why not?'

"These aren't meat. Well, the ham is but the rest isn't."

'Meat?' I ask, wondering what the new word meant.

"What you eat."

'From the way that looks and smells, that is not what I eat,' I reply with a small grimace at the thought of that disgusting food.

"Oh god no, that's mostly protein. I mean,eat is what you would naturally eat. Like animals, they're made of meat. And bone, but mostly meat. Well, some of them."

"I don't understand." At this point, I am thoroughly confused.

"It'd probably be better if I just show you." With that, he does some more things to... that, before bringing it to the table. But, at the last second, he turns and gets a knife and cuts it in half. He gives me one piece before taking the other for himself. After inspecting it's smell and feel a bit more, I takes bite.

'Oh wow, that's disgusting!' I think to myself as I remove this "piece of crap" as humans say, from my mouth with a grimace. I am about to say thoughts on this thing when I remember him mentioning 'meat' and how it was in this thing. So, I carefully open it, pulling out everything and placing them aside for later taste testing. After, I first try the flabby pink thing, taking a little nibble and, upon realising the deliciousness, decide that this is the thing he was referring to and devour the rest. I even let out a quiet satisfied trill at the sudden variety in my food. I then sit back, satisfied.

'I don't like ham,' I say. To get a confused look from Shaun,

"Then why'd you eat it?" At his question, I realize my mistake and, to be honest, I'm a bit embarrassed. With a moment to find the right words, I say,

'On second thought, I like ham.' A little while later, Shaun went to work at trying to get us out if here.

FINALLYYYYY!! I'm done!! Ugh, this took too long, I apologise. Every time I sat down at my laptop, I saw my mates were online and just... video games. Yeah. Sorry. And sorry if there's a lot of typos, this is way too long to have written all on my phone. But, apart from that, I hope you enjoy!!


	10. Log 10

After I finish getting ready, which involves having something other than a towel on when talking to someone, I get to work in trying to find a way off this damned place. Which would involve me sitting at a desk for hours trying to come up with ideas.

"Ugh!" I growl, frustrated at my lack of ideas. Well, good ideas. So far, all I've been able to come up with is checking every single emergence pod on this station, which would take days, considering the remaining lockdown protocols. And, even if there was one left, by a miraculous chance, the reason it wouldn't have fired is because it was considerable damaged. Or going into the hanger and simply getting a ship. Which is also quite difficult as the hanger is now vacuum. I suppose the directors thought it a good way to prevent the xenomorphs from escaping onto a ship. Bar the fact that they need very little oxygen. But, even if _ithey/i_ could get out, I couldn't. For some reason, the EVA suits are at the other side of the hangar, which is far to long for any of s to make it across. I hear movement behind me and turn my head to see a familiar xenomorph.

'Hey,' Sara says, sitting beside me.

"Hi," I tiredly and reply.

'What's up?'

"I can't find a way off."

'Of here?'

"Yes. The only ways I can think of are too slow or impossible." I sigh. "Fuck."

'I'm sure you'll think of something.'

"Like what?" I snap. I sigh again. "Sorry. Just, I've heard what Wey Yu do to 'defectors'. It's just rumor but I don't want to test it."

'Well, explain to me why one of them will take too long.'

"Well. One of my ideas involves running around the station, checking if any of the emergency pods didn't fire. Even if we find one, it'll most likely be incredibly damaged. And there's also an emergency door at each one that would need bypassing. Even then, it's far too small to fit everyone."

'Well, it doesn't seem that bad. Wouldn't we be able to help you?'

"I guess, but we still need to get a bypass remote, even if we have one here. If not, I should be able to make one. But even then, I don't know how long it will take to actually complete a bypass, or if I even can."

'Well, why don't we take it bit by bit. How about we get one of those... things you need and work from there.'

"Well, it sounds a lot easier than my plan."

'Oh, what was that?'

"Sit here and come up with a way to disengage the sections' clamps to the core and then try to maneuver around the planet."

'I'm... not going to even try and understand that.' I chuckle at this. 'Come on. After all, we are on a schedule.'

"What schedule?"

'Didn't you say that there was a ship coming this way?'

"I don't think schedule is the right word."

'Well, all right smarty pants.' I smile at this, and we set off. As we make our way down the corridor, we come across a handmade bypass remote lying on the floor a short ways away. It turns out we probably don't have any. It is surrounded by blood, so I suppose we, well, I don't have to worry about anyone else being here. God knows what would happen if pretty much anyone found out I have befriended a being literally made to kill. We make our way to where the first, of many, emergency pods, to hack into. I set the bypass running and left to get food. I came back with a sandwich for me and a chunk of ham for Sara. We sit in relative silence, with only the beeping and whirring of the bulky machine to our left.

'What are you going to do?'

"Hmm?" I ask, through a mouthful of food.

'When we've gotten off here. What are you going to do?' At her question, I feel a wave of uncertainty pass through me. What am I going to do? I swallow my food before speaking.

"I don't know, actually. I haven't really thought on it. I suppose I could go home. Even if this place is still under the radar, my name must be logged somewhere else. I would assume they'd let me go home. Even if I still have a home."

'Why wouldn't you?'

"Humans are naturally resentful, I've found. I left, quite suddenly too. There's a chance that what family I have left won't even let me back in their lives."

'Would you be insulted if I called your species evil?'

"I would agree."

'How long is left on this thing?'

"God knows. For one, it's made out of presumably old parts. And two, it doesn't have a timer on it. Could take minutes, could take hours."

'Humans are quite strange. They have all this amazing power that I can't even begin to comprehend. Yet, they don't even think to put a way to inform themselves of how much time is left on this thing.'

"Trust me, this is only the tip of the proverbial iceberg."

'A what?'

"An iceberg. It's a big chunk of ice found in cold seas. usually, most of it is hidden under the water with only a small bit of it visible."

'Oh. Interesting.' There is another few minutes of silence.

"Come on."

'Hmm?'

"I wanna show you how to play tennis."

Whoop whoop! Back in the driver's seat! Wow, there is a lot of unneeded dialogue here, wow. Well, gotta start somewhere. I hope I'll be able to get another chapter out soon, but I have my exams starting tomorrow and there's quite a lot of them to do so I don't know how much time I'll have. But I will try! Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed!


	11. Log 11

I get up, walking down the hall. I look back to find Sara following, albeit confused. I smile and continue forward.

'What's tennis?' Sara asks a short time later. By then, she had caught up to me and is now walking beside me.

"Firstly, it's a sport. Now, that's an activity that you do to exercise or to relax or, in some cases, to learn how to better defend yourself." I stop to let her digest this.

'Right..'

"Tennis is one done for mostly leisure. It is where you get a racket and hit a ball across a court, which I the area used for the game, and the first to hit it out of the opponent's side wins the round. Then you go on and play until one side has a certain amount of successes and then the game ends.

'Wait, is it a sport or a game?'

"Both." She looks at me, quite confused. "I suppose it depends on your reason for playing it. If you're playing it professionally, for a living, you would consider it a sport. But, when you're playing it casually, like us, then it is more of a game." I look at her and find that her face is one of thought.

'What does 'for a living' mean?'

"It means that's what you do as a job. It would be your main source of money to carry out your day to day needs and wants."

'Okay. So does casually mean the opposite?'

"Exactly. Of course, if you enter a contest, a way to prove your skill, and the prize is money, it is still considered casual as it is only a one-time thing."

'Right.'

"Have I gone too deep into this?" I ask. And, knowing myself, I probably have.

'How do you mean?'

"Have I explained it too quickly and I've kinda lost you a bit?"

'A little,' Sara then says, embarrassedly.

"Sorry. I tend to get a bit carried away when I explain things."

'It's okay.' She smiles at me, to which I return the gesture. A few moments later, we arrive outside a door labelled 'gym'.

"Here we are. Nerd hell."

'Whats a nerd? And what's hell?'

"A nerd is someone who likes computers. And hell is something I'll explain another time. It's an awkward subject for me."

'Okay. And sorry.'

"For what?"

'For asking what hell is. I would assume it is something that is related to bad memories for you?'

"Oh, no no. Hell is a concept that is based around your beliefs. Needless to say, what little beliefs I have aren't the greatest, I would think."

'Oh..' For a few moments, there is an awkward silence, save for the hum of the stations' inner workings.

"Anyway. Let's head in, I think you'll like this." With that, I walk to the door, pushing it open and standing to the side. Sara comes up and peers through. Inside is an assortment of different sporting and exercise equipment. Ranging from bench presses to footballs to rackets. There are also many different places for different sports, like boxing rings, two different size pools, as well as a running track that surrounds a convertible pitch which can be used for any sort of sport. It's even covered in grass, albeit artificial. But, with the many advancements in the field, no pun intended, the stuff looks so real that you can hardly tell the difference. The different things used for certain sports, like goals and such, are raised from underneath the floor, into the proper positions.

"Ladies first," I say with a smile. Sara looks at me, after snapping out of the trance she was in. She then looks in again before stepping inside. Once she's a few feet inside, she looks around before walking up to the closest thing. A bench press.

"That's what we use to strengthen our arms. Although, I don't think you need to use it. I'd say you'd be able to lift most of those weights no problem." As if to prove my point, she then picks up the weight bar thing, not exactly sure what that's actually called, with more weight than I'd ever been able to lift, single-handed. She inspects it for a moment before putting it back down."

'So this is a gym. I heard the other scientists talk of this place. Never thought I'd be able to see it myself.'

"Well, this is more of a super gym. Normal gyms aren't nearly this big, but this one was designed to accommodate around forty different people at a time regardless of what activity they enjoy. But it's still the same concept. Gyms on planets are usually around the size of two if your cages put together, except a little taller."

'Hmm... So. Where is this tennis you were talking about?'

"Right over here, on the grass."

'Grass?'

"This stuff," I say, walking over to the area inside the racing track. She follows but stops as soon as her feet touch the grass. "What's up?" I then ask as she digs her toes into the dirt over and over.

'Nothing,' She replies, 'Just, the grass feels nice. And familiar, strangely.'

"Well, I'm not surprised. Your kind would've been walking over this stuff for years, possibly even before we were created."

'It's nice.'

"I'm glad." I smile. "Mind there, I'm gonna set up the field." She watches me confusedly as I walk over to a console at one end of the field. I input the desired sport and the number of players a side and a moment later, different sections of the field do different things. Across the centre, the grass retreats below the surface before being replaced with a waist-high net. Then, the boundaries are set by light projected lines around the sides. Also at the side, two small but tall pillars slide from the ground, each containing one racket. One for each side. I pick up mine before looking at a very surprised Xenomorph.

"Strange right? I was like that when I first saw it. Well, add in a lot of wonder at the logistics behind it and there you have it." For a good few moments, she didn't say anything.

"Sara?"

'.. What happened?'

"A lot of machines. But I suspect you've had enough mind-boggling for one day."

'Err, yeah.'

"Thought so. Anyway, let's play."

'How do you play?'

"I'll start. So, the aim is to get the ball," I pull a tennis ball out of the cylinder, showing it to Sara, "Past the other players' area. You throw it up, then belt it as hard as you can." I do so. It wasn't the best throw. Or the best swing. It turns out that it is still quite tender around my shoulders and the small section of my stomach where that pole went through me. Still, though, it sails through the air, and to my surprise, it didn't come back. Instead, I saw it bounce off the playing field, only to be sucked underground and deposited back into my pod a few moments later. I then take the ball out again and hit another surprised shot. And even more surprisingly, score another point.

Needless to say, there was something up after I scored five points. And only played five rounds. I tend to not follow the typical point system, mainly because I don't know it and because I prefer it this way.

"No offence, but I thought you'd be better at this." As soon as I said this, I immediately regretted it. She stood straight, staring me down as she walked to her pod and deposited her racket before walking back to the centre. She then hunched over as one would if they were a rugby player and they are tackling someone. Her hands twitched as her tail swung back and forth behind her.

'Bring it.' With that, I throw up another ball and launch it towards her. By now, my muscles have loosened up some so it was an especially hard one. With a flick of her tail, she sent it flying. Flying off in two different directions that is. She looks at me with what I could only guess it the Xenomorph version of a sheepish smile.

'I think I should've used the flat of my tail.'

"Ya think?" I say, smiling. I throw up another and hit it towards her. This time, she hits it, but doesn't split it.

The last thing I see it a small bright yellow sphere head right in between my eyes.


	12. log 12

After the 'wrap', as Shaun called it, I leave to get a proper meal. Although considering said meal is Shauns' former colleagues, I don't think he'd be too impressed. But they had it coming. And, I cannot deny; human flesh tastes delicious. I wanted to have another taste, as it will undoubtedly be gone before I next get hungry.

After, I have a walk around, unsure of what to do. I want to go to my human friend, but I think it best to not disturb him as he works. That is until I hear him growl in frustration a little way down the corridor. Curious, and hoping I can somehow help, I go to him, despite my better judgement. Although I aim to spook him a bit, I don't pay enough mind and he hears me coming, unfortunately.

'Hey,' I say, sitting down beside him.

"Hi," He tiredly replies. I could see the stress in him. The way his eyes have lost some of their... light, I believe the right word is, and from the tenseness of his shoulders, which were held tight to his neck. I could also smell it from him. A mixture of irritation and a small amount of fear clung to him. It somewhat disheartened me to see him like this. And, although I can easily guess what troubles him, I ask anyway.

"I can't find a way off," He answers. I continue to press, although not much.

'Of here?'

"Yes. The only ways I can think of are too slow or impossible." He sighs, before letting out a human word that, while I'm not too familiar with it, I know is sometimes associated with failure. "Fuck." I decide to make an attempt at cheering him up. Or, at the very least, give him the push to continue. Even though it is familiar to me, I desperately want to get away from this place.

'I'm sure you'll think of something.' To to to add to the effect, I add more cheeriness than usual to my words.

"Like what?" He snaps before sighing again. "Sorry. Just, I've heard what Wey Yu do to defectors. It's just rumours, but I don't want to test it." I sympathise with him. I know all too well the brutality his kind are capable of. Alas, I brush off his rudeness and keep going.

'Well, explain to me why one of them will take too long.' At this, he sits back, staring at the ceiling for a moment before looking back to me.

"Well. One of my ideas involves running around the station, checking if any of the emergency pods didn't fire. Even if we find one, it'll most likely be incredibly damaged. And there's also an emergency door at each one that would need bypassing. Even then, it's far too small to fit everyone." At this, my heart drops slightly. Even though I still have hope, he has a valid reason to doubt that plan. I don't let it show though. Instead, I keep going.

'Well, it doesn't seem that bad. Wouldn't we be able to help you?' He thinks on the idea for a moment.

"I guess, but we still need to get a bypass remote, even if we have one here. If not, I should be able to make one. But even then, I don't know how long it will take to actually complete a bypass, or if I even can."

'Well, why don't we take it bit by bit. How about we get one of those... things you need and work from there.' At this, I finally see some of the tenseness in his posture leave. At this, I celebrate internally.

"Well, it sounds a lot easier than my plan." I tilt my head a bit at this. So he did have a plan?

'Oh, what was that?'

"Sit here and come up with a way to disengage the sections' clamps to the core and then try to manoeuvre around the planet."

'I'm... not going to even try and understand that.' He chuckles at this, which makes me smile as at least the majority of his tense posture leave him, as does his worried and stressed scent. Leaving behind a peaceful calm. 'Come on. After all, we are on a schedule.'

"What schedule?"

'Didn't you say that there was a ship coming this way?'

"I don't think 'schedule' is the right word."

'Well, all right smarty pants.' He smiles at this, which I return. If I had eyes, they'd probably be gleaming at this point. It turns out I quite enjoy destressing my little human friend.

'I suppose deadline would've been a better choice of word,' I think to myself. We then set off, making our way down the not so bright, shiny white corridors that they once were. As we do, we find, well, Shaun finds something. It looks like a small cuboid shape of patched together human technology. He smiles at the discovery, while I salivate slightly at the blood around the device, as well as the splotches of it at the wall. I quickly snap back to reality though. It's quite a convenient find, seeing as it is the exact thing we need, judging from the amused smile and chuckle from Shaun. It's almost as if it was placed there by some kind of mysterious force who controls this world...

We continue through the hallways until we get to a heavy looking door. Shaun stops by it, kneeling down and fiddling with the control panels on it. A few moments later, he backs away to reveal a tangle of wires and his... bypart.. thingy hooked up to it. He then heads to get food and I wait for him to return. When he comes back, he has some human food and a huge chunk of meat, presumably that 'ham' from earlier, judging from the smell.. We sit down and eat, actually finishing our food at the same time. He brought me _a lot_ of ham for me. It is quite silent for a while until a question begins to nag at my head.

'What are you going to do?' I ask him.

"Hmm?" He replies through his last mouthful of food.

'When we've gotten off here. What are you going to do?'He pauses for a moment, thinking. He swallows before replying.

"I don't know, actually. I haven't really thought about it. I suppose I could go home. Even if this place is still under the radar, my name must be logged somewhere else. I would assume they'd let me go home. Even if I still have a home." At his strange reply, I get curious.

'Why wouldn't you?' His eyes darken slightly. Whatever the reason, it hurts him.

"Humans are naturally resentful, I've found. I left, quite suddenly too. There's a chance that what family I have left won't even let me back in their lives." At his reply, I feel a pang of sadness for him. As well as a bout of hatred towards his kind.

'Would you be insulted if I called your species evil?'

"I would agree." I softly smile at his half comical reply. To prevent any more hurt on him, I quickly change the subject.

'How long is left on this thing?'

"God knows. For one, it's made out of presumably old parts. And two, it doesn't have a timer on it. Could take minutes, could take hours." I suppress a giggle. Human logic is amusing to me.

'Humans are quite strange. They have all this amazing power that I can't even begin to comprehend. Yet, they don't even think to implement a way to inform themselves of how much time is left on this thing.'

"Trust me, this is only the tip of the proverbial iceberg." /at this, I get quite confused. What's an iceberg? What does it have to do with this?

'A what?'

"An iceberg. It's a big chunk of ice found in cold seas. usually, most of it is hidden under the water with only a small bit of it visible."

'Oh. Interesting.' There are another few minutes of silence.

"Come on."

'Hmm?'

"I wanna show you how to play tennis." At this, he takes my hand and I let him pull me to my feet before he guides me off to another part of the station.

 _ **Once again, I'm truly sorry for such a terrible author I've been. I aim for this to be the first chapter of many these coming weeks. Also, in the event I don't have any sort of Christmas special done on time, have a truly awesome Christmas and I hope your new year starts off with a bang, or a kiss, or something else truly beautiful. Bye, for now!**_


End file.
